Lo que ocultaba la excursión
by YukiMeh
Summary: Naoko, una niña amante de los cuentos de terror, vivirá por fin una situación... ¿sobrenatural? "Basada en el capitulo 17 del anime" Historia participante de la Ronda de Retos: ¡Cardcaptor Family! del foro "¡Libérate!" de SCC


«Historia participante de la Ronda de Retos: ¡Cardcaptor Family! del foro "¡Libérate!" de SCC»

Palabras: 959

* * *

Ella siempre había sido una niña encantada por las historias de terror, siempre se le veía devorar libros enteros con aquella temática tan peculiar.

Por las noches solía contar a sus más cercanas amigas historias que las asustasen o que las dejase pensando, aunque, la mayoría sabia que aquello que contaba no eran más que leyendas o mitos que tal vez era imposible que pasasen.

A Naoko aquello la tenía sin cuidado, pues a ella sólo le bastaba con tener enganchada a la gente mientras relataba sus cosas, pero…

Algo que sí la tenia satisfecha era el hecho de que siempre podía asustar a una persona en especial. Pasará lo que pasará esa persona siempre estaba al filo de sus historias.

Aquella niña castaña llamada Sakura, quien era su amiga, siempre había tenido miedo a los relatos de terror, siempre había sido una niña tan ingenua que creía todo lo que ella contaba, nadie comprendía a ciencia cierta por qué, pero lo hacia y eso a ella la motivaba a seguir, aunque sonase cruel.

Ese día, en el que pensaba aquellas cosas, era el día de prueba de valentía en la playa. Naoko se había detenido a pensar en todo aquello por la situación que estaba a punto de suceder. Por fin llegaba aquella excursión en la cueva y por algo razón se sentía entusiasmada.

Y es que le causaba un poco de gracia ver a su amiga Sakura tan asustada, todos sabían que el profesor Terada estaba esperándolos allá adentro y por ello no había nada que temer.

Fue en ese momento en que decidió entrar junto con Rika y Chiharu, ella lo admitía, se sentía bastante emocionada por entrar en aquella cueva, porque tal vez habría cosas que contar de esa experiencia e incluso sentía que tal vez sacaría buen provecho para una de sus historias.

Caminaron el recorrido con bastante tranquilidad, observando a su alrededor, las tres chicas aún iban tomadas de las manos y para aquel punto ya habían pasado al profesor Terada, quien las había intentado asustar sin éxito.

A la hora de pasar el puente, Naoko se emocionó, pues al fondo de este había una capilla justo como la leyenda, ahora podía asustar incluso más a la gente sabiendo que los datos que había contado la noche anterior con las chicas habían sido ciertos.

Cuando llegaron a aquel lugar, ella fue la primera en dejar su vela, emocionada en saber lo que pasaría después de aquello.

Fijo su vista en las puertas de la capilla, acerco su mano lentamente, pero de pronto vio como esta se desvanecía lentamente, entrando en pánico, ¿y luego? Nada.

Naoko sintió pánico en ese momento, realmente no podía ver nada mas que oscuridad, ni siquiera podía verse a ella misma, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Por su cabeza pasaron muchas cosas, ¿habría sido realmente verdadero el relato que ella misma había contado? Y si era así ¿Quién la salvaría ahora? Estaba en aquella oscuridad y ahora ni siquiera podía gritar, estaba totalmente congelada.

Aquella oscuridad la hacía sentirse temblorosa y con miedo profundo. Ella quería gritar por el nombre de alguna de sus amigas, pero nada salía de su garganta, ni siquiera un mísero grito.

De pronto, una luz inundo aquella oscuridad, haciendo que Naoko al fin moviera su cuerpo, moviendo sus manos hacia su rostro para cubrirse de aquello.

La chica de cabello castaño y lentes redondos se quedo aún más estática al ver una figura que se abría paso ante la oscuridad.

Al parecer era una chica, vestida de una forma bastante extraña, con una ropa a cuadros y un sombrero bastante extraño y grande, que ahora que lo notaba la miraba de forma profunda, haciendo que Naoko quisiese gritar, pero antes de que eso sucediera la figura señalo detrás de ella, iluminando un camino a su paso, donde al fondo pudo ver a sus dos amigas; a Chiharu y a Rika, quienes al verla corrieron rápidamente en su dirección.

Naoko, al darse cuenta de ello volteo de inmediato hacía la figura.

—¿Quién eres? ¿eres un fantasma? ¿Qué ha pasado? —Pregunto rápidamente Naoko, sintiéndose desesperada, tal vez -y aunque sonase raro- podría conocer realmente el mundo de los muertos.

La figura delante de ella negó con la cabeza suavemente. La de lentes ladeo la cabeza ¿eso qué significaba?

La figura que se asemejaba a la de un bufón elevo sus manos y una niebla salió, formando algunas letras que Naoko leyó con rapidez.

" _La futura dueña de las cartas Clow las salvará, o eso es lo que creo. "_

Naoko quedo confundida aún más. ¿Cartas Clow? ¿Qué era eso? Pero antes de que volviera a formular otra pregunta, la figura pareció entender y rápidamente volvió a escribir.

" _No soy un fantasma. Pero creo que estos sí existen."_

Ahora, las tres chicas que estaban apreciando todo aquello, jadearon sorprendidas mirando con los ojos abiertos el escrito y luego a la figura.

Chiharu al ver lo paralizadas que estaban sus amigas se adelanto hacia la mujer vestida a cuadros. Pero antes de llegar completamente a ella, esta de desvaneció.

Las tres chicas se miraron sin saber realmente qué hacer.

—¡¿Vieron eso?! —Exclamo Naoko emocionada. —¡Fue genial! De aquí podre sacar muchos relatos para asustar a las personas. Realmente ha valido la pena. —Continúo diciendo ella con estrellitas en los ojos.

—Claro Naoko, pero sólo si salimos de aquí. —Dijo Chiharu, para después suspirar con cansancio.

—Lo haremos, ella lo dijo. —Aseguro la chica de lentes. Ella nuevamente se hundió en sus pensamientos. ¿Quién diría que justo en esa cueva pasaría algo así de sobrenatural? ¡Estaba emocionada por redactar aquella aventura! Ahora ya no estaba asustada, no, ahora estaba feliz por saber que realmente los fantasmas sí existían.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Pero… ¿Por qué nadie le advirtió a Naoko que después de capturar la carta Erase todos sus recuerdos se borrarían?_

* * *

 **¡Hola! Bueno, como ya han leído, esta historia participa para el foro "¡Libérate!"**

 **La temática que me ha tocado es: "** _ **Excursión fantasmal"**_ **y no que decir que fue un reto escribirlo, en serio. Pero gracias por la gran idea base que me dio mi querida amiga** **Hinami,** **no sé si me anda leyendo por acá, pero igual ¡gracias! Y también gracias a todos los que me leyeron, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo jeje.**

 **¡Saludos y que estén muy bien!**


End file.
